minecraftravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Raven: Season 6
Minecraft Raven: Season 6 The 6th Season of Minecraft Raven was aired between August and September of 2017. The season was filmed on the CBBC Raven Minecraft Map created by Billybo10000. This Season features 5 new warriors as well as Senra, who was originally cast for Season 3. Fan Speculation As the series trailer aired, speculation began to form of who would win the season. Here are just a few examples on who to watch out for in Season 6! With the first ever female (Alanis) wearing the prized Moon Emblem, will she be able to win Raven? Former Warrior Worgal from Seasons 3 + 3.5 seems to believe so, stating: "#TeamAlanis! You go girl, bring some good #WomanPower to the Moon Legacy!" Mictel may seem like any ordinary warrior, but looks can be deceiving. Being chosen by the Cloud Legacy, Mictel looks to erase the moon legacy and take the throne of the Ultimate Warrior. Can he do it? Rising Star Chef Gaming sure believes so. "The cast look interesting. If I would have to pick my favorite to win, it would be Mictel. #TeamMictel﻿" -Rising Star Chef Gaming And although Trygve 001 believes he will, he does have a plan B, "#teamaquatic (#TeamMictel) and if he goes I always have happy (Edlenco) and caj﻿ (Tabari)" -Trygve 001 Senra has been here before, facing off in Raven Season 3. The sun seems to have blessed him once again, but do the fans believe he can take the throne. It appears that fellow 3rd season warrior Heroney does not have much faith in his comrade, as he reads out his predictions, "My early prediction is..... 6th: Senra - 5th: Alanis - 4th: Siadin - 3rd: Edlenco - 2nd: Mictel - 1st: Tabari﻿" - 0th: Heroney Will the fates favor this fellow veteran? Will Senra fall first into Nevar's grasp? Tabari is a well trained warrior blessed by the sign of the Wave. He seems to be a strong contender in this season, although fans seem to disagree. Wonderlime_29 stated, "CAAJBE (Tabari) is gonna die.". Will Tabari fall? Or will he prove to be a strong competitor? Siadin is the warrior blessed by the Mountains. He may not seem out of the ordinary but don't turn your back on him. For if you lose focus then it may come back to haunt you in the future. Sadly however it seems not many people think he can complete the course. Will he succeed or will he faulter? Warriors Alanis (Frostyn) - Alanis is the Moon warrior for Season 6. Senra (KingKais3r) - Senra is the Sun warrior for Season 6, he was also the sun warrior in Season 3. Tabari (CAAJBE) - Tabari is the Wave warrior for Season 6. Edlenco (Happy) - Edlenco is the Tree warrior for Season 6. Mictel (Aquatic Dolphin) - Mictel is the Cloud warrior for Season 6. Siadin (Gum) - Siadin is the Mountain warrior for Season 6. Challenges Day 1 * TBD Day 2 * TBD Day 3 * TBD Day 4 * TBD Day 5 * TBD